Shadow of the Day
by Hopelessly-Blissful
Summary: Max and the flock are going International! They head to Europe, and something unexpected happens, along with the School and Jeb interfering. But then again, what else is new? FAXNESS! R&R please! Changed Penname! Used to be Fangsgirl007.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to write a new Max Ride story. Yay! thinks to self Hmm...I swear, it's like there are no ideas that people haven't already thought of snaps back to reality Sooooo anyway, if something in this story (That will happen later on) don't freak if you had an idea like this; I am not copying you, I've just had this idea in my head for a really long time and it seems everyone makes this happen sometime in their story. So, with that said, Read On! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. He's a total genius!!**

**P.S: I know this is a little short, but don't worry: the chapters will get long. I promise.**

**Chapter One**

We're on the run again. No surprises there, huh? I know what you're probably thinking as you read this: _You're always on the run; what makes this time so different from last?_ Well, let me tell you why it's so different: The flock is going international. That's right; this is not a misprint. We're going to Europe. England, to be exact. I'm not sure why, and I'm not sure what we're supposed to do once we get there, but this just feels...right. I'm not really sure how to explain it.

Well, actually, I do. I have a Voice in my head. No, I'm not completely mental, either. At least, I don't _think _I am. I may need a second opinion on this. But the Voice in my head is probably a bit different from what you're thinking. And if you have no freaking clue what I'm talking about, then follow these directions: Put this book down, go to you're local Target and get my previous two adventures. That will explain everything you need to know to get you up to date on this little misfortune of an adventure.

But anyway, my Voice actually told me to take my flock and get to Europe, A.S.A.P. For those of you who _have_ read my earlier adventures, then you know what I'm talking about. I hope so, anyway.

Why am I actually listening to my Voice, you may ask? I have no freakin' clue. I don't trust my Voice, but then again, I can't help but do as it tells me; that it might actually have some useful imput. For once, maybe.

But for now I just have to do what feels right to me and what is right for my flock. For those who need a little reminder for what I mean by 'my flock' then let me explain. There are six of us; Me (Max), Fang, and Iggy are all fourteen; Nudge who is little Miss Motor Mouth is eleven; Gazzy or _The Gasman_ as we sometimes call him is eight; and his little sister Angel is six. We're all a big, happy family. A family of mutant bird kids (avian/human, to be exact) on the run from evil, crazy scientist and half-wolf half-human men trying to kill us. Pretty nice lifestyle, eh? No. If you think that's nice, then why don't you try it for twenty-four hours, and then get back to me on that? Doesn't sound so appealing now, does it?

So, with that said, this is the next, most important, chapter in our lives, so sit back, relax, and get ready for the Maximum Ride.

**Please, please, please Review! No reviews, no new chapter and this story is going to get shocking soon. SO CLICK THAT LITTLE PURPLE/BLUISH BUTTON!! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you to _bubbleblue_, m_aximumtrouble10_, and _JP.book.reader. _You were my first three reviewers, and thank you very, very much. Now here is the second chapter of my story, so I hope you like it. And don't forget to leave a review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...AT ALL.**

**Chapter Two**

"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall!" Gazzy was singing loudly to my right as we flew in our usual _on-guard_ formation, the wind whipping through his, now getting long, blonde hair; his bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Gazzy..." I said through gritted teeth. "You've already sang that song twice_ all the way through_. Now will you please stop?" I sounded desperate. Oh, wait, I _was_ desperate. I was desperate an hour ago!

"Aw, but Max, I like this song!" Gazzy complained, looking over at me and I gave him a stern look. "Alright..." he said, backing down finally. "Can I at least sing a Weird Al song?"

"No!" Nudge and I both exclaimed, because we knew that he would pick _The Constipated Song_. That was his absolute favourite Weird Al Yankovich song and he had it memorized.

"Gazzer, come on, give it a rest for a while, allright?" Iggy asked from up ahead, his sightless eyes looking back at us.

Gazzy sighed heavily, looking crestfallen. "Fine then..."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a smile, which he returned, however cheekily.

"Max, it's starting to get dark. We need to land soon." Fang said from my left side, looking over at me with dark, mysterious eyes. And, okay, I'll admit...his eyes were quite--dare I even say it--sexy. Now forget you ever read that! You did _not_ hear it from me. Nope. Never in a million years would I admit I said that.

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from his, though, let me tell you, it was hard. "Yeah, I can see the next town up ahead." I said to him. "We'll land there and find a hotel."

He nodded wordlessly, not unusual for him, and turned his gaze back so he was staring straight ahead again.

I caught Angel looking at me, seeming innocent as ever, but let me tell you, she was anything but innocent. Sometimes I think her powers involve witchcraft. She can breathe under water, talk to fish, control people's minds, read people's minds, and who knows what else is next? She's the only one of us that has that many powers and she obtained them all when we rescued her from the School. I spent several sleepless nights pondering that.

We got to the next town--somewhere in Tennessee--and found the nearerst hotel, which was a Sheraton.

I led the way into the reception area and went up to the desk. "Can I help you?" The woman asked, looking at all six of us suspiciously. But I guess it was a pretty peculiar sight, seeing a bunch of kids walking into a semi-swanky hotel at eight P.M.

"I need one room." I said to her. "A double."

She typed something in on her computer. "Um...smoking, or non smoking?"

"Non." I said, rolling my eyes. What, did we look like hoodlums? On second thought, don't answer that.

She continued typing, and nodded. "Alright, here we are. That will be ninety-one dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Credit." I said, handing her my credit card that never had a limit.

She swiped it and then handed it back and then handed me two cards. "These are your room keys. You're in room 401."

I took the cards and nodded. "Okay, thank you." I said, handing one card to Fang to keep while I would hang on to the other.

We all walked towards the elevators, which I never liked. They were too clausterphobic and closed in. No escape. Something that could be fatal to us.

I pressed the button for the fourth floor and the doors closed once we were all inside and it started ascending.

"Max, I'm hungry." I groaned inwardly. Three guesses who said that. "We'll order pizza." I said to Nudge who brightened up at the mention of food.

The doors slid back open once the elevator stopped and we walked down the hall. I stopped at room 401 and inserted my card into the slit and the green light flickered on the small mechanism. I heard the door's lock click and I turned the handle, pushing the door open, walking inside. Once everyone else was in, I shut and locked the door back.

The first thing Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel did was flop down on both beds, looking exhausted. Fang just stood at the far side of the room, leaning against the wall, his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Okay, guys," I said to them. "First before I order the pizza's, we all need showers. No offense, but no one exactly smells pine fresh. Angel will go first." I said.

Angel scooted off the bed where she was perched, her eyes drooping tiredly, so I figured I'd make her go first before she was out for the night.

She walked into the bathroom, taking the clothes I handed her from Fang's backpack as she went.

"Max can you order the pizza now!?" Nudge asked in a whiney voice and I obliged, picking up the hotel phone and dialing the number for the Pizza Hut down the street, the number for which I found in the phone book on the desk. I ordered four large pizza's with everything on them. By the time I was off the phone, Angel came out of the bathroom, her blonde hair actually blonde again.

"Alright, Gazzy, your turn." I instructed and the eight year old marched off to the bathroom.

**Soooooo...what did you think?? Let me know your opinions and thoughts, and if you have any constructive critism, feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Though No Flames. So with that said: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long!!**

**------**

**Chapter Three**

That night, after eating all the pizza we were capable of eating, the three younger kids and Iggy all crashed on the beds. Angel and Nudge on one bed and Gazzy and Iggy on the other. They looked adorable; like angels, even. Wait...who am I kidding?

Fang sat in a chair at other side of the room, his dark eyes watching me from behind his dark bangs.

I turned around, feeling his gaze on me. "What?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit nervous. Fang shook his head slowly and stood up, walking over towards were I stood, going through his backpack for some clean clothes for the kids in the morning since they were just in their pajamas.

I stood up to my full height and he was extremely close to me; only two inches, maybe.

"Fang, what?" He leaned in close and my heart began to pound.

"You know...Angel is very good at reading minds." He stated calmly, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?"

"She read your mind. She tells me things. She's not named 'Angel' for nothing. She'll do anything I ask." He said, smirking.

"Fang, what the--!" I stopped suddenly as I heard Iggy stir. I sighed. They would wake up, surely, if we continued this conversation here.

I grabbed Fang's wrist and pulled him out in to the balcony of the hotel room. "What the hell are you getting at?!" I questioned, beginning to get annoyed with him.

"She tells me what you're thinking sometimes." He said.

"Like what?" I asked, getting more nervous about what she heard me thinking and then blabbed to Fang about.

Fang smirked. "You think my eyes are...sexy."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "What?! No I don't!" I was a terrible liar to Fang...he could tell I was lying, I was sure.

"Max, Max, Max..." He murmured. "I know you better than anyone. I can tell when you lie." He moved towards me...my back was already to the balcony rail, so he had me trapped. He was so close I couldn't think, couldn't breathe...damn was it so bad that I wanted to grab him and kiss him?

"Maybe I'm not lying." I said as calmly as my voice would allow.

Fang put his hands on the rail on either side of my hips and grinned. "Well...we'll see about that..." he leaned down, his face coming closer and closer to mine, our lips only two inches apart. At long last, his lips were pressed against mine and I felt my lips curl into a smile. Seeing that I wasn't going to pull away, Fang put his hands against the small of my back and I slid my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him.

After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss and his dark eyes bored into mine.

"Were you lying?" He asked me again and I nodded. I couldn't help it. He smirked and he placed on of his hands on the side of my neck and he kissed the corner of my mouth then down my jawline to the side of my neck. Now this was a new feeling. I tilted my head so it exposed more of my throat but after several moments, I heard someone go "Ahem" from the doorway of the balcony and Fang and I leaped apart. It was only Iggy. Thank God he was _blind_.

"Busy?" he asked with a smirk. Okay...maybe he _did _ figure it out. Maybe I yelled a little too loudly before about I wasn't a liar...

"What do you want?" Fang cut in irritatedly.

"Hey, don't hate..." Iggy muttered, then said louder in a normal speaking tone, "Well, I can't sleep. I sorta woke up when you were about to yell at Fang in there and I was listening in on you guys. Just thought I would interrupt before something regretful happened."

"Iggy...inside now." Fang said through clenched teeth. Iggy sighed. "Fine, fine, fine." He muttered. "Ignore the blind guy..." Thankfully, though, he went back inside the hotel room and didn't interrupt again.

I smiled wryly at Fang. "So. Where were we?"

Fang smirked and hooked an arm around my waist as he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply on the lips.

I could definetely get used to this.

-------

**Finally some Faxness!!!!! Let me know what you think of it, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Penname Change

**Hello to all my dedicated readers,**

**I just wanted to inform you all that I have changed my pename from 'fangsgirl007' to 'Hopelessly-Blissful'. I'm sorry if there was confusion, from the name change. **

**I will update again Tuesday or Wednesday, because I will be going to Connecticut for nearly a week.**

**Sammi (aka Hopelessly-Blissful)**


End file.
